Perfect
by Lost-in-Dark
Summary: Perfect...it is hard to be perfect? I don’t know the answer, am I perfect? You can decide. My Father said I was too ugly to be his daughter, so he beat me, my mother doesn’t love me, and she left me with this abuser. My sister was pretty enough,(littleOCC
1. Default Chapter

Hey Peoples, tell me any major grammer mistakes and I hope you enjoy!!

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha. Tear

Chater 1: My life

Perfect………it is hard to be perfect? I don't know the answer, am I perfect? You can decide. My Father said I was too ugly to be his daughter, so he beat me, my mother doesn't love me, and she left me with this abuser. My sister was pretty enough; she lives a normal life with no scars and no pity. My older bother loves me though but he does not know, my father has locked me away, with one window so I can see my loving brother come and go and he can never hear me through the solid glass when I scream his name. My name is Kagome Higurashi, a girl with no purpose in life.

"KAGOME!" I walked down the stairs slowly because of the deep gash on the side of my stomach; I didn't have time to clean it. "Yes Naraku?" I whispered. He didn't want to accept me as his daughter so if I didn't want a broken rib I would just call him Naraku. "Where is my breakfast?" I mentally slapped myself, I had forgotten. I ran as fast as my side would let me to the kitchen. He pulled me down and stared at me with a look of death in his eyes. "Please I'm sorry Naraku, I didn't mean-" He cut me off with a hard slap. "You defy me again girl and it will be your life." Death was an inch from me every time I stepped back into this house, so little as forgetting breakfast would send him over the edge. I stood shakily and headed once again toward the kitchen to fix breakfast.

Kikyo walked into the living room as I was serving breakfast to Naraku, she and her beautiful clothes and jewelry. "Hello daddy!" She walked over to Naraku and kissed him on the cheek.

'I think I just lost my appetite, if I'm allowed to have one.'

Kikyo sat down across the table from Naraku, smiling like today was the best day ever.

"How are you my daughter?" "Oh daddy, I saw the cutest skirt in the mall today and to top it all off I saw the hottest guy in the world, he goes to my school but its weird that I've never seen him but anyways he saw me and its like a match made in heaven but daddy please don't be mad but I'm pretty sure he's a hanyou. My miko powers are sharp so I think I'm right." Kikyo is a miko and as well as me but I hadn't trained a day in my life; she however trained with Naraku everyday. "Well honey if you're sure about this guy then it's alright." I was now staring at Kikyo, again captured by the envy that welded up in me every time she came in and talked to Naraku and like always there was no punching, scratching, slapping, yelling, or screaming involved. "Hey, don't stand there gapping, get me breakfast!" she yelled. I walked of but tripped in the process because of Kikyo. I stared at her from the floor. "It's not my fault you're so clumsy and ugly so stop staring at me before something breaks."

'Great comeback Kikyo, so scary.' I lifted my body trying to not further wound my side. 'Would I ever be free?'

"Inuyasha." a voice called from down stairs. He groaned and slowly rose from his bed and got dressed. He stomped down stairs to be greeted by his half-brothers emotionless face. He pointed to a plate of food. "thanks."

After breakfast he got dressed and ran out the door, trying not to be late for his job again. Being a UPS guy was oh so fun.

Kagome sat in her room silently with the door locked from the outside thanks to Naraku.

'I hate him so much but there's nothing I can do, right?'

She began to sing the little song she had made-up when she was little.

Inuyasha pulled up to a small house, it was creepy to look at. He got out of the truck and took the small package with him and a clip board. He made his way to the black door of the brick house and rung the door bell. A girl with long raven hair and icy brown eyes answered the door with a smile on her lips. She looked familiar, yeah that Kikyo girl I ran into yesterday. "Hi!" She smiled more. "I have a package for a Naraku?" "Yes I'll tale that to him and your……Inuyasha, right?" "Yeah-" He cut off, something sounded in his ears. The voice was angelic but it sounded like the saddest thing he had ever heard, his dog ears under his cap picked up the words.

_"Momma, why did you have to go away?"_

_"Daddy, why can't you just love me for me?"_

_"Brother, why can't you look up to the window and see me?"_

_"Why did things have to turn out this way?"_

_"Can you see me? Am I real?"_

_"Why did things have to turn out this way?"_

"HELLO? Anybody home?" Kikyo was waving her hand in his face. He snapped out of his daze. "Oh sorry, what were you saying?" She smiled again like he had just commented her. "Want to go get a drink?" "Sorry Kikyo but duty calls." "Oh well then sometime later maybe." She said goodbye and shut the door. Inuyasha couldn't get his mind off that sad voice though. He started toward his car when he looked back at the house and a window caught his eye. Inside, through the windows glass he could see a girl who looked a little like Kikyo. She was beautiful, more beautiful than Kikyo for sure. She looks so sad though, was she the one singing that song? She looked down at him and their eyes locked for a what seemed forever until she stood suddenly and left the window.

'Who was that girl?'

Kagome stood from the window.

'Who was that boy?'

She plopped on her makeshift bed and fell asleep dreaming of the boy who she though she would never see again.

-So guys, did you like it? PLEZE R&R ! Give me ideas or tell me what ever. just remember to click to little purplish blue button at the bottom!!!!!

OR my purple flying penguins will take your sanity!!! hehehe! Sorry so short


	2. Living and Dying

Wow, Thank-you guy's so much for reveiwing!!! this is my Christmas present to ya'lls. HOPE YOU ENJOY!!!! Thanks for all the help guy, hugs

* * *

Chapter 2: living and Dying

"Hey slut, get up." Kikyo's voice brought me back to earth. I looked into her icy eyes, very confused. "What do you want?" I was still really tired! "You're going to school!" I looked at the glowing numbers of the clock and sighed. "I don't go for another 2 hours." She looked ready to slap me out of inpatients. "Well now you're going to MY school because your other teachers were getting suspicious so now you have to change schools!" My eyes lit up and my heart beat increased. "Ok, please leave so I can change." Kikyo left and I leaped from my bed and jumped up and down for what seemed like hours. I would miss my teachers but my brother went to Kikyo's School! He would save me at last!

Looking at the mirror one final time, a black long sleeved shirt and black baggy jeans. I borrowed make-up from Kikyo on Naraku's demand. My mood had lessened dramatically because Naraku held a knife to my throat saying if I told my brother he would kill him and me. He also said that if anyone ever found out about my wounds that he would kill me.

"Stop making it so obvious you fucking bitch." His voice echoed in my head

I traced the bruise beneath my collar, freshly made. I had finally cleaned the gash on my side but screamed loudly from the alcohol, it was getting infected. I tip-toed down stairs and avoided any contact and got to the door safely. I headed towards the new school that was only a few blocks away with a little pop in my step. I was glad to get out of the house. I made it to the front office and looked around, it was nice and warm. "Are you Kagome Higurashi?" Her voice was kind and warm, a smile placed on her face "Yes, that's me." My voice was ridged and cutting. "Here, I hope you'll find this school quite enjoyable." She and I smiled.

I wandered the halls aimlessly until a girl crashed into me and we both fell.

(Normal pov)

"I'm sorry." The girl with long raven hair jumped up and lent Kagome a hand. "No, I'm sorry, I wasn't looking." Kagome looked into the face of the girl. "Well, I'm Sango and you must be Kagome….am I right?" Kagome stumbled for a second then recovered. "Yeah that's me, how did you know?" Sango smiled and said something that made Kagome's heart soar. "Well, I know your brother."

Sango lead Kagome into a small classroom and they sat in the back. Kagome smiled for the first time in what seemed a million years when she saw her brother.

"Miroku." She whispered.

He got up from his seat and pressed Kagome against him in an embracing hug. 'He's hurting my wounds' Kagome thought. She caught the eyes of a silver haired boy with golden eyes, it was the boy from the other day......he's a.......hanyou. Her miko powers were pretty sure of it. "It's been so long sister." Her attention was brought back to her brother. "Yes........to long."

When class was over Miroku introduced Kagome to Sango and Inuyasha.

Inuyasha wore a black shirt and baggy blue jeans complete with chains. Sango had on a black shirt with a matching black skirt small chain hung off the sides, she also had a wristband on that said 'Zero' and tons of necklaces.

'Isn't that the girl I saw in the window?' he thought. He sniffed around and his face darkened. Kagome noticed this and looked at him with pleading eyes. She knew he could smell the blood all over her, she felt her side bust open again from walking hastily down the steps. He saw this look and chose to confront her later. Now he had to think about the test in algebra.

(Lunch)

"So Kag's, how is everything going at home." Miroku asked innocently, not knowing what really happened there. Kagome coughed violently when the question was asked and Inuyasha noticed this. "Fine...everything's great, why?" She put on a false smile and looked at him. "When ever I go over there your never home." Her face slipped into to worry for a spit second and then recovered with a smile. "I'm really busy, umm..... just busy busy." She was nervous but that went unnoticed by the humans, all but a certain hanyou didn't believe her. "So what's been going on with you Miroku are you-" She was cut off by Sango slapping Miroku.

'Well you're still the same Miroku I knew.' She thought with a smirk.

"Sango....does he do that a lot? Sango looked at the floor to the unconscious boy. "Daily." Kagome laugh so hard so fell on the ground. Sango was starting too really like Kagome. Kikyo walked into the lunchroom and everything went dead silent. Kagome run and hid behind Miroku who was now finally getting up from being hit by Sango. "What are you doing so close, you fucking slut." Kikyo, Kagome noticed was talking to her. Kagome looked around only finding Miroku and Inuyasha.

'What is she talking about?' she thought.

"You, girl, get away from my boy!" Kikyo waltz towards Kagome and slapped her down on all fours. Kagome knew she could do anything because she would get a worst beating from Naraku. "HEY!" Inuyasha dragged Kikyo away and placed her in a chair; rather hard but the gentleman he was he would never hit a girl. "What's with you?" He spat with disgust. "She's NOT your property." Kagome realized what was going on, it was a little too late, or was it? "Inuyasha! Leave it alone, who cares?" He looked at her with disbelief. Kagome got up and walked towards the girl's bathroom with Sango not the far away.

"Kagome? Why did Kikyo act like that? Why did you let her? I'm going hurt her so-" Kagome cut her off. "Please, I don't want any trouble from her, just don't talk to her." Sango gave her a 'Are you crazy!' look. "I just don't want trouble, especially from Kikyo, I'll be fine. This happens all the ti-" Kagome went pale at the words she just spoke and Sango darken. "Oh Sango, please don't tell my brother, or anyone else!" Kagome hugged Sango and started crying. "Please if anyone knew then....then....Naraku....he would." She cried harder into Sango's shirt, getting it wet with her tears. Sango rubbed Kagome's back and they missed 3rd period trying to calm Kagome down. "I'm sorry Sango, I made you miss school and....and I'm sorry." Kagome cleaned up and Sango had to dry her shirt. "I'm sorry about your shirt." She looked down at the ground. "Kagome, it's OK! Now let's go to 4th ok? Let me see your schedule.....well you missed algebra, that's boring anyway but....HEY LOOK we have art together! Come on let's go." Kagome smiled warmly, a real smile once again.

'Sango's so nice, it's like I never had the breakdown in the bathroom, she's a great friend.' She thought.

"Inuyasha has art with us to, we can all sit together." Kagome paled a little again. The sound of Inuyasha didn't sound too good because she still hadn't clean up and the blood was soaking through her shirt but you couldn't tell because it was black.

They quickly found a seat in the back with Inuyasha and he looked extremely worried.

'I don't think I like dog demons.' Kagome thought.

Inuyasha started talking to Sango about where she was. "Look, Inu, she didn't really feel good so I took her to the nurse and that's where we were ok?"

'If she went to the nurse, why is she still bleeding?' He didn't believe it for a second.

"Now class we have a new student, her name is Kagome Higurashi. Ok Let's get started, shall we?"

Art was long but fun, Inuyasha kept throwing Kagome worried looks and her wound was starting to pulse. "Sango, would you come here?" Sango was confused but came anyway. "Um, can you take care of something for me?" She looked away for a second then back. "Sure Kagome, what is it?" Kagome caught her side then fell to the ground only to be stopped by Inuyasha's arms. "Come on Sango, teacher we need to take her to the nurse." They quickly left the classroom and Inuyasha headed to the parking lot. "Where are you going Inuyasha?" He put Kagome in his car then turned to Sango. "What is going on Sango? She has bruise's and cuts and she's been bleeding all day." Sango looked lost for words then jumped in the passenger seat of the car.

"So tell me, what's going on." Sango looked out the window, "I'm sorry Inuyasha I can't tell you, it would break my promise to her." He looked back at kagome who was still unconscious. "She needs help or she will die, just like Kohaku." Sango burst into tears. "Listen Sango, I'm truly sorry about you little brother but if we don't stop this then it will happen to Kagome to." She lessen the sound of her tears, she knew he was right. "I know but Inuyasha, this Naraku guy doesn't sound too good." They stopped and got out and Inuyasha carried Kagome bridal style into the house. "FLUFFY! Please get me some bandages!" Sesshomaru appeared from the living room with a confused look on his face. "Hurry!" Sesshomaru looked down at the girl and smelled her blood that lurked heavily in the air. He walked towards the Kitchen. Inuyasha looked down at Kagome and back at Sango who's full attention was on Kagome. Inuyasha started to remove her shirt but Sango stopped him. "Well got any better ideas?" She moved her hand and he took off her shirt to reveal that she was anorexic; her side was pouring her blood. Inuyasha held her side and tried to stop the blood flow. Sesshomaru quickly came into the room and saw the blood was everywhere. They finally got the blood to stop and wrapped her up in bandages and Inuyasha gently set her on the couch. Someone burst in the door, Miroku. "Where is she?!" They pointed to the couch and he made his way over to his beaten sister. "W-who did this to her?" Tears found their way into his eyes. "Her father." Sango spoke against her promise; she didn't want Kagome to end up like Kohaku. "He will pay." Inuyasha spoke these words with full responsibly for them. Miroku nodded. Sesshomaru looked confused again but quickly straighten and nodded.

'So this Kagome is Miroku's sister?' He could feel something coming off her.

"This girls a miko?" Miroku nodded. Inuyasha and Sango looked a little shocked. "We must help her; Kohaku didn't get the chance for help......she can." They all nodded.

Kagome awoke with a killer headache and her side felt better but it was pulsing. "Where am I?" She mumbled. "At my house." A familiar voice said. Kagome looked towards him with fear in her eyes. "WHAT TIME IS IT?" she shrieked making Inuyasha hold his hands over his ears. "Oi, wench, try to keep it down!" She looked at a clock near by and also noticed she didn't have a shirt on and people could see her ribs. She grabbed a blanket and threw it around her it was 7. She was SO late, this would REALLY cost her. "I HAVE to get out of here, I'm SO late, and he's going to be so mad." She started crying. Inuyasha took her in his arms and led her over to his room and into his vast closet. "Pick a shirt." She looked at him in confusion and then picked a dark blue long sleeved shirt. "How did I get here?" She put on the shirt and instantly felt warm but regretted getting out of Inuyasha's grasp which felt safe and secure. "You passed out in class and I demanded the truth from Sango but she wouldn't tell me. You lost too much blood, and then Sango confessed. Her brother died from being abused you know." His voice was filled with such a sad tone that it made Kagome cry because of it and what he was saying. "Sango." She whispered. She wasn't mad that she told, glad really. "Thank-you, Inuyasha." He smiled and Kagome smiled a real smile for the third time that day. "Come on let's get you home." He regretted taking her home but it was the only thing he could do for now.

Climb on my back, it will be faster." She looked at him like he just said jump off that cliff and see if you live. "Ummm.......o.....k." She jumped on his back and he bolted off into the night. She wanted to go faster and faster, this was amazing, even though it was beyond freezing. So they arrived at the shrine where Kagome lived with the people called family. "Thanks, you better go before anyone sees you." He nodded and hugged her and took off again. She faced the house, no matter what happened, she wasn't going to cry. She was sick of being seen crying, weak. She walked in the door as quietly as possible. "Not so fast princess." He grabbed her hair and yanked her down by her hair. "Where have ya been?" "I'm sorry, the teachers wanted to know a lot about me and stuff and they wanted to get me caught up and it seemed rude to say no so I had to, I'm sorry." "Sorry doesn't work anymore!" He took off his belt and slammed in on her already weak body over and over again until she was almost unconscious. "Oh don't go to sleep already!" He grabbed her hair and drug her to living room where he took out his knife that had a dragon on the handle a started carving the word 'mine' in her skin. She fought her hardest not to cry but she couldn't help it she screamed to the top her lungs and knew no one would hear.

There he left her to bleed and probably die. "Inuyasha." She whispered and then everything was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

So guy's did you like it??? well of course Kagome won't die but she's pretty beat up ya'lls. Well I hope your Christmas is AW-E-SOME!!!! Cya guys!!! R&R or I will send Barney who is hiding in my closet with a 44! hehehe 

MERRY CHRISTMAS!!!!!


	3. The truth

Hey ya'lliz so how is it going??? I want to thank Silver Rain Drops, I finally got some inspiration from her story, Hold on. That is a really awesome story!!!! So I guess this is dedicated to her. Yayness! Thank you SO vrey much reveiws. This story would be nothing without you guys.

* * *

Chapter 3: The truth

Kagome's POV

I awoke in the living room with no breath and barely any will to stay awake. My stomach was crusted with blood; I immediately felt the lack of strength but it was a different way. My miko powers had somehow saved me. I found my way to the couch and lifted my self up and got to the bathroom and ran the water. I slipped into the shower and watched the water slowly turn red from blood. After I had washed all the crusted blood I filled the tub up and laid in the steaming hot water. The word 'mine' was engraved in my stomach. That bastered. Hot tears slipped down my face. What am I going to do?

Normal POV

Kagome eventually left the bathroom and bandaged her wounds. Naraku had left town and Kikyo was staying at a friends house. Claw marks covered her body.

"What is this from?" She whispered to herself. It was a school day and she didn't want to miss to much of it.

"Hey girl!" Sango was cheery and it made Kagome flinch at her voice. Kagome was limping and having a hard time moving, this worried Sango.

"Kagome, what's wrong?" Kagome looked down at herself. "Nothing." She whispered. Kagome dropped down on her knees, her legs had given out and the bell had rung so no one was in the hallways. Kagome fought desperately to get up and seem fine but it was too late.

"KAGOME!" Inuyasha came around the corner when Sango said Kagome's name.

Inuyasha rushed to Kagome's side.

'WHAT IS THIS???? A group gathering??' Kagome thought getting slightly annoyed that everyone knew the truth, sorta.

Inuyasha could smell the pain that was strongly admitting off of her. Kagome got up and started walking down the hall with her head held high.

'I can't be weak anymore, I can't' a single tear slipped down Kagome's face and she roughly wiped it away. Inuyasha and Sango watched her walk away and looked at each other.

"She must have got hurt again." Inuyasha nodded his head in agreement. They stood and followed after Kagome.

"What is going on, She's my sister, I have a right to know." Miroku screamed at Sango and Inuyasha. "We don't know, just like you Miroku, please calm down." Inuyasha and Sango tried to reason with him but he won't listen. "Miroku, she doesn't know that you know too. Just me and Sango, please don't confront her about it." Miroku won't listen. He walked out of the lunchroom and headed towards Kagome who was sitting at an outside table. "Kagome." Miroku said in a hushed tone. Kagome looked up and her face cracked for a minute. Somehow she knew what was coming.

"Yes." She said. "Why didn't you tell me?" yelling a bit to make some close students look around at us. Kagome looked at Inuyasha and Sango who were just coming outside. She shot them a glare that could freeze hell over. She stood and ran from campus and ran back home.

'Why did they have to tell?' Kagome walked in the door expecting it to be empty. She was wrong.

"I'm back dear daughter." He said coldly and harshly. "Naraku!" Kagome was roughly dragged to the ground by her hair.

"My trip was short, dear daughter. You will pay for getting found out by that half-breed, Inu Yasha." Kagome's eyes wided.

'How did he know?' Kagome's eyes began to tear. 'Wait, half-breed?' "DON"T CALL HIM THAT EVER AGAIN!" Kagome reached up and slapped Naraku. Bad move. Naraku's eyes flashed red and seemed to stick that way. His nails grew and his hair. Kagome began to back-up.

'How could I not have detected his demon power?' Kagome got up and ran up the stairs and slammed her door and got in a corner and slid down the wall and began to cry. Heavy footsteps sounded on the stairs and continued to get closer to Kagome's door. The door split open and in walked Naraku and he advanced towards Kagome. She kept her head down and tried to pretend this wasn't real. If she tried using her miko powers she would pay more dearly. He stopped right in front of her and lifted her head and smiled wickedly. He slapped her across the face and she landed on the bed post with a sickening crunch.

"Ah.......ah." Kagome couldn't get up and see what he was doing, she was glad she couldn't.

"You shouldn't have hit me Kagome." His voice was surprisingly calm and chilled Kagome and made her even more frightened than she already was. "Oh how your fear makes me want you." Kagome gagged and wanted to be sick and terrified at the same time. He moved towards her and began taking off her clothes. She let tears spill freely. "You're my FATHER!" She managed to say. He dipped low and whispered into her ear and made her body quake with fear and anger and dread. "No I'm not." He laugh and it made her skin crawl. The night was filled with screams and crying.

'Please God....help me. Help me....Inuyasha."

"Where has she, it's been three days!" Sango was sick with worry and Miroku as well." The three sat outside on a table. Inuyasha was deep in thought.

"_I know Inuyasha, but this Naraku guy doesn't sound too good."_

'Could it be the same Naraku that we met so long ago?' Inuyasha looked at Sango. 'If it is were in deeper than I thought.' "Sango....i think, it's the same Naraku." Sango gasped. She fell too into deep thought. "Could it really be him?" Inuyasha looked at Miroku who was recalling the story of Sango's brother. "Maybe." Inuyasha said. They got-up from the table, all three knowing the destination in which they were heading.

The shrine came into view and they walked up the steps not knowing what they would find inside. The smell in the air could not be placed for it held several things that mushed together and there was so much sadness that the thick overwhelming smell bought a certain feeling deep inside of a person. They entered the house and all was silent. They split up and Inuyasha headed up stairs and saw the broken door and the air soon was filled with blood, faint but there. He found his way in the bathroom where Kagome was pasted out and there was something written on the mirror.

_Simple water can't wash away the tears_

_The pain I feel_

_The scars_

_The hurt_

_The blood, it seems permently staid_ _on the knife. _

_It's mine. What binds me to this world?_

_I'm sorry that I'm all wrong. I'm sorry_

The message was written in blood. Inuyasha kneeled next to Kagome.

"I'm sorry for not being here. I'm so sorry." Sango and Miroku came into the bathroom and saw Kagome. The door was heard and the scent of Naraku pierced through the scent of sadness and blood, fear, rage, remorse.

"Naraku."

* * *

Well how did you like it??? PLEASE review!!!!!!!

Just hit the little purple blueish button!!!! hehehe


	4. Saved and hunted

Hey Guys!!! I"M SO SORRY IT TOOK SO LONG!!! Writer block, damn those things. So please enjoy the chappie!!! I love you reveiwers SO very much, ya don't know what is means to me, thanks you so much!

Disclaimer- Well sadly I don't own Inuyasha, I don't even have a plushie!!!! WAAHHHHAHA! :(

Chapter 4: Saved and hunted

"Naraku." Inuyasha whispered. Sango and Miroku turned towards the closed bathroom door and waited. Then the sound of Naraku's disgusting yell pierced the air in a skin crawling way. Inuyasha rose and looked down at the unconscious Kagome who rested in his arms.

"Come on guys, let's go." Sango and Miroku nodded and they open the door and out into the hallway. Creping slowly down the stairs they saw Naraku waiting for them, his eyes flashing red a look of pure disgust and hate in his eyes, this glare sent right at Inuyasha and Inuyasha a glare quite the same back at Naraku.

"Leave." came a scratchy voice from Naraku. "Were taking Kagome." Inuyasha stated. "Over my dead body....she's mine." He said with a smirk. Inuyasha growled a threating deep growl and set Kagome in her brother's hands. "She's not yours!" He yelled and ran at Naraku.

"Iron reaver." Naraku dodged and came at Inuyasha only to hit air. Over and over again they hit and dodged and both shed quite a lot of blood. Kagome was coming around and was utterly shocked to see Sango and Miroku when she awoke but to hear Naraku and Inuyasha fighting I the background was pure amazement and a miracle beyond all others.

"Inuyasha." She whispered. He looked over and smiled at her and felt something in him lift. Naraku turned and also saw how they acted. He ran, towards Kagome. "Bitch!" He slashed her with his claws. There was an ear busting scream. Kagome fell over in pain and bleeding severely. "KAGOME!" Inuyasha snapped. His eyes flashed red and a deep growl admitted from his throat. His bangs covered his eyes and his growl became louder. Everything seemed to freeze for Kagome. She saw Sango and Miroku looking fearfully at Inuyasha and Naraku looking confused. Inuyasha had strong demon power coming in blasts; she felt him as a full demon.

"Inuyasha?" His head shot up and his deep red eyes were rested on Kagome. It sent chills down her spine and he smile, his eyes held a lustful shine but then he glanced at Naraku and then at the blood spilling freely from Kagome and he covered his eyes again. The growl that came out sent everyone's skin to crawl.

"Naraku." A smirk planted on Inuyasha's face. "Sango....what happened to him?" Kagome whispered. "He transformed, this is bad we have to go get fluffy!" Miroku nodded and rose. Inuyasha charged at Naraku and slashed. He didn't dodge. He was cut from his shoulder to his waist. Blood covered to ground, Naraku's and Kagome's. Naraku fell in shock then immediately jumped up and they fought neck and neck. Miroku and Sango ran out the door, they couldn't move her so Sango left her cat Kirara. She had transformed into a saber cat demon and stood in front of Kagome looking intensely into the fight. Waiting, watching. If Kirara had to she would move Kagome out of danger but her wounds were very deep and all she could do was watch over her. Naraku showed signs of getting tired. Inuyasha noticed this and fought harder. He would be damned if Naraku would have Kagome.

'Don't hurt Kagome!' 'Shut-up half-breed, 'm still fighting.'

He clawed Naraku down and stood over him and smirked. "Say good-bye." With a slash Naraku was dead and Kagome was glad but there was still this full demon Inuyasha.

'Don't you DARE go near her!' 'Why? She's who you want right?' 'Not who I want to KILL!' He smirked. Inuyasha had a war within himself but the demon was stronger and Kagome scent was also powering up the demon in him.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome tried to move near him but Kirara stopped her. "Kirara, I need to get to Inuyasha!" Inuyasha stood and move towards Kagome with unsure steps. Kirara growled at Inuyasha and he moved forward again with a growl of his own. Kirara seemed to not show signs of stepping down and Inuyasha was getting annoyed. "Kirara, its fine."

'I hope.'

Kagome stood shakily and fell only to be rested against Kirara. She popped Kagome on and took off out the open front door with Inuyasha hot on their heels. "YOU CAN"T RUN FOREVER FELINE!" Inuyasha screamed. Kagome urged Kirara to go faster. Kirara couldn't run forever and Kagome could feel that Inuyasha's demon blood was over powering the human blood. She now understood what had happened to Inuyasha and she knew nothing could stop him.

Kirara took a rough landing and nudged Kagome to run she flew back up and got in front of Inuyasha. "Thank-you Kirara." Kagome took off in the falling night.

"SESSUHOMARU!" He appeared out of the hallway in the back with two swords, one rusty and one long and shiny. "I could smell it, let's go." They nodded and headed back out into the night.

"Sorry cat, you're in my way." He and Kirara fought long and hard but in the end Inuyasha came out with a few wounds and still energy to find Kagome leaving Kirara unable to follow.

"Please don't find me," Kagome whispered to the night. She ran through the alleyways and back streets. As far as she could distance herself the better. She stopped and leaded on the back of a stop sign. "Inuyasha." She was yanked up from the ground and swung through the air, while she was in the air upside down she saw Inuyasha on the ground getting into position to catch her.

'Well at least he's not going to let me fall.' He caught her with great ease and took off down the street while taking a look at her wounds. The smell of her blood was making him crazy and the human blood was screaming at him.

'Don't hurt her! Better yet set her down!' Inuyasha was fighting against himself again. "Inuyasha?" He looked up at the lovely voice. Her blood ran cold at the sight of his eyes again. "Inuyasha, what's happen to you?" She stood and walked towards him with all she had, forgetting about her wounds. "Get away!" His voice scared Kagome, it was lower than usual.

'Somehow without my noticing it, I've grown fond of him, haven it I?'

'More like love.'

'LOVE? I BARELY KNOW HIM! Wait.....I'm talking to myself? GO AWAY.'

She got closer still to the still raging Inuyasha as he fought with himself.

'You know you want her though.'

'You will hurt her! Get away!'

"INUYAHSA!" The sound of Miroku's voice brought them both back to earth. "Kagome, get away from Inuyasha!" Sango said a little too harshly. Kagome stepped back and Inuyasha's red gaze fell upon her. She shivered underneath it. Miroku got in front of Kagome and lead her away. Inuyasha watched her go and almost ran after if Sesshomaru wasn't in the way. "Inuyasha....take your sword!" He held the old rusty sword out and waved it in front of Inuyasha. He was hesitating but then he reached out and grasped the sword and fell to the ground.

"So when his life is at risk he turns full demon with out that sword?" Kagome said to make sure she was following her brother. "Yes." He lead her back to the alley, Inuyasha had been concealed. He had long black hair and is dog ears were gone!

'Inuyasha?' "Miroku? Inuyasha, what's happened?" She was worried, everything was going so weird tonight. "I image that he is so worn out that he had to turn human." 'Human.....' "Sango!" Kagome broke from her trance at the sound of her brothers voice. "How is Kirara?" 'Oh yes, oh no!' Kagome ran towards Sango and Miroku and Sango held Kirara who was covered in blood.

"Thank-you Kirara, you were so brave." Kagome whispered into Kirara's fur. She mewed in response. "Sango, I'm so sorry, this is all my fault!" Kagome sunk and sat on the dirty alleyway ground. Miroku put an arm around Kagome and sat next to her. "Listen Kagome, It not your fault, in the end you helped us find Naraku, you held Inuyasha back when he could have run off and killed. Kagome it's not your fault, I love you Kagome, all of us do!" Sango nodded.

"Come on guys, we need to get Inuyasha back." Sesshomaru was walking away with Inuyasha on his shoulders. "Well, guess he's right, Kirara and Kagome need some help also." Miroku was right, we all went after Sesshomaru.

Kagome looked deeply at the sleeping human in front of her.

'Thank-you Inuyasha, you've set me free.'

Suddenly a scream of anger could be heard for the entrance of the house. Inuyasha stirred. "Who the hell was that?" he mumbled. "I don't know but I don't like the sound of it." Footsteps could be heard then out of the doorway appeared Kikyo with a look of hatred in her eyes.

"YOU KILLED OUR FATHER!" she shrieked. She walked over and grabbed Kagome by her hair and sprawled her out on the floor and circled her like prey. "WHY?" she screamed at Kagome. "HE BEAT ME FOR CHIRST SAKE KIKYO, BEATME, RAPED ME! HE WASN'T MY FATHER!" Kagome screamed at the top of her lungs at Kikyo. Kikyo looked shocked and then regained her voice. "Liar, and those beating? You deserved them." Kikyo just sank as low as dog shit. By now Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku were in the room. Inuyasha was wide wake. Inuyasha spoke then, "Kikyo, get out of my house." He said in a very calm voice. His strength was regaining and from Kikyo mere presents therein front of him got his demon blood to flow strongly, not to mention the words she just spoke.

His hair was beginning to change, his eyes, claws, fangs. Kikyo once again took the shocked look. "Inuyasha, you would side with her.....OVER ME?" "ANYDAY OF MY LIFE KIKYO!" he shot back at her. It was Kagome's turn to look shocked, as well as the others, especially Kikyo. She began to glow blue, a fierce look on her face. "You will pay." She got her hands ready and began to chant. "NO KIKYO!" Kagome blocked to attack with a pink shield of her own. "YOU WENCH! You dare protect him? He's not even family, I am." Kagome laughed at this, a cold laugh that had rose over the years of loneliness. "He's more family than you will ever be!" Kagome began to attack Kikyo with chants she had learned while watching Naraku train Kikyo. Kikyo was about to throw a spell at Kagome when Inuyasha grabbed her wrist tightly. "You will get out of my house, away from Kagome, I will not see you at school or ever again in my life Kikyo or you will pay with yours." His voice was dark and made Kagome shiver just listening to it, let alone it being directed at her. "You think you scare me Inuyasha?" Kikyo laughed. Inuyasha snapped her wrist right then. "I don't usually get this violent Kikyo but you push me and Kagome way to far this time. You will never be forgiven." Kagome was sure the demon in him was right under the surface and if something didn't happen smoothly soon, he would snap again. "Inuyasha? Come on, let's go." Kagome grabbed his arm and gave Kikyo a death glare before dragging Inuyasha off to a different room. Leaving Sesshomaru, Sango, and Miroku to deal with the crippled Kikyo.

"Inuyasha?" He sat on his bed and began staring at the ceiling. "Yea?" She moved closer and sat on the floor beside him. "You ok?" He sighed loudly then turned to look at her. His eyes a deep golden. "I'm so tired Kagome, can I just rest awhile?" Kagome nodded a climbed on the bed and put his head in her lap.

"Thank-you Inuyasha, you saved me." He smiled weakly. "Your welcome Kagome but you helped me to and I thank you for that." Kagome smiled and watched his dog ears twitch. She reached out and began to rub them, all around, kinda like a real dog. A loud noise admitted from what seemed his....throat.

'Is he purring? THAT IS SO CUTE!" His even breathing told Kagome that he had fallen asleep. Finally relaxed and feeling safe for the first time in a long time, she fell asleep next to the hanyou.

"Well, glad Kikyo's gone." Sango said out of the blue. "I am not so sure." Miroku said. "Yes, I agree with the lecher, something seems wrong about this, we should keep up our guard." They nodded. "HEY!" Miroku shouted. Sango smiled, "It's tru-" SMACK "See what I mean?" Sesshomaru shook his head and headed towards his room. "Now where did those other two head off to?" Sango began to look for them. "I would leave them alone for awhile, just some space. Their in his room." Sango nodded and sat on the couch and turned on the T.V. and hit Miroku really hard so maybe it'd give her a few more minutes to herself.

* * *

So did ya like it?? Don't worry Kikyo lovers (if there is any!) I didn't kill her off......yet. hehehe. See ya guy's later thank you so much. Email me if you want to give me your ideas, Thanks guys. cya.

R&R, That's just the little purple, blueish button down there it's easy!!!!!!!!!!! Yayness another chapther done.


	5. Normal? still waiting

Guys...I'm SOOO sorry! I'm a lozer and couldn't get on a thing that could type cause I took my computer to a cleaning place and they freakin wipped the whole thing clean so I had to do all this crap and get it set up again. Sorry ya'llz Hope you still like me...sniffal...

Disclamier: I don't own Inuyasha sadly but I do own this plot! TADA!

Pleze enjoy, sorry for any gammer mistakes! cya...

* * *

Perfect 

Chapter 5-Normal….still waiting

Kagome woke to see the sun shining in and could smell the flowers and hear tiny birds singing through the open window. She looked around to find Inuyasha had gone but his room was interesting enough to excuse his absences. The walls were black and red and drawings littered the desk to the right of the door. Kagome stood and stretched.

'It's good to feel safe…' She thought and smiled the rare smile she had. She turned and looked through Inuyasha closet and drawers, she badly needed more clothes, the ones she had on were blood stained and had dirt on them plus they were torn. She found a longed sleeve black shirt and deep blue baggy jeans and she headed to the shower. Down the hall and to the right…..that was all she remembered. The bathroom door stood a jar so she walked in and started the shower.

After that she headed down stairs and met Sango and the smell of eggs, beacon, and cinnamon toast. "Hey Sango!" She looked over and smiled. "Hey Kagome, sleep well?" She winked. "You're just as bad as Miroku!" Kagome hissed then smiled. Sango smiled. Kagome helped Sango with breakfast and cleaned up. "So where are those worthless boys?" Sango smiled then laughed. "I think there in the living room, take them there breakfast please?" Kagome nodded and picked up three plates and headed into the living room. "You lazy bums…get your breakfast!" Kagome said jokingly. All three heads shot over in her direction. Inuyasha got up and took the plates from her and sat back down. "Thanks…" she said. "Thanks." They said in unison. Kagome put her hands on her hips and stood in front on the blaring T.V. "GUYS!" Inuyasha looked at her. "WHAT?" Kagome glared at him but he was still waiting for an answer. Kagome threw her hands up in frustration then walked out of the room. Men….

Inuyasha mindlessly watched the T.V. screen, but his mind was back on Kagome's smell and her laugh and everything about her.

'Why does she do this to me!' he thought bitterly. A new smell captured his attention, food! Kagome come in with plates galore. He took them from her and passed them out and noted her clothes as his, this earned and little blush and her smell earned a clam feeling. She went on ranting until we said thanks then she just stands in front on the screen! Until I said something, then she just leaves in a huff. Women….

Kagome ate in the kitchen with Sango and they talked of each other, building the start of a wonderful friendship to come. "So do you and my brother….you know." Kagome smiled wickedly and Sango spit out the water she had been drinking. "W-WHAT… NO!" Sango almost screamed. Kagome fell over laughing, so hard she started to cry. When Kagome finally got a hold of herself she picked up a towel and started to clean the water Sango so kindly spit all over the floor. "So…you know he has a 'thing' for you right?" Sango looked in the direction of the living room then looked away. "He's a lecher!" She complained. Kagome smiled. "Yes but how many other girls has he groped since you've been friends?" Sango thought on this a moment and then her eyes went wide with realization. It was true, he had not groped anyone since he had been real good friends with her. "Exactly!" Kagome shouted. Sango went red, "No….that doesn't prove anything!" she said trying to convince herself more than Kagome. Kagome smiled wickedly once more. "Yeah….your in love with my brother." She said smugly. Sango didn't speak a word, she was too embarrassed.

'I guess I do…..like him…' She blushed a deeper red. But an evil thought formed in her head. "Hey what about you and Inuyasha?" she smiled overly proud and Kagome paled, the smile slipping off her face. "No…..ummm…..he c-couldn't like me." Kagome turned ten different shades of red. "Yeah right….he's so totally into you." Sango said arrogantly with her chest puffed out that she got her friend back with her own embarrassment.

"Well….now that's settled what about Sesshomaru? Doesn't he have…..a love interest?" Kagome asked still a little pink. Sango nodded. "Yeah but the weird thing is is that she's human! Inuyasha and all of us were so surprised, her names Rin. She's about our age maybe a little older." Kagome nodded.

'That is a little weird….looks like he barely puts up with us…how could anyone deal with him?' Kagome thought. Sango and Kagome finally got up and put their plates in the sink then went to the living room….if it wasn't destroyed first!

The guys had been making loud noises all morning! When the girls came in the lamps were smashed and the couch was on its side, the T.V. was snowing and the something was hanging off the ceiling fan that was going at full speed, the boys were no were in sight. "OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Sango almost screamed. Out of no where the girls were getting attacked and Kagome put up a pink shield only to see the boys with pillows hit the new shield over and over. "HEY…no shields!" Inuyasha pouted, and then his ears drooped. Kagome laughed then put the shield down then grabbed an abandon pillow and lunged at Inuyasha but he was faster and grabbed her and attacked however Sango was much luckier to have only a lecher for a target. She didn't miss once but she did let him get a few hits in, then there groups slammed into each other. Sango grabbed Kagome and they hid behind a chair in a far corner. Inuyasha helped Miroku up and they began to look. "Come on girls, not afraid of a little pillow fight are you?" Inuyasha taunted. Sango snorted. She was winning! But that snort cost them their hiding spots. Inuyasha ripped the blanket off the starting attacking once more. The girls bolted for the other side and Miroku ran after Sango and Inuyasha after Kagome. Miroku soon caught up with Sango and they dueled it out and they both fell on the floor laughing. Inuyasha soon had Kagome pinned her to the ground and the pillow raised high over his head. "Do you surrender?" he said wickedly. Kagome knew he would so hit her. "NEVER!" Kagome screamed throwing up her hands. She saw the pillow came down in almost slow motion. She reached up and grabbed his wrist and smiled her sweetest when his eyes widened. She managed to flip him over where she was on top. "Oh how the tables turn!" She cried with victory in her voice only to get thrown over with him on top again. "Oh yes…." He said. Then he got really close to her face and whispered. "I win." Then he got up and started walking off. Kagome leaped up and screamed, "I don't think so coward!" and threw the pillow at his head. Then it started all over again but eventually Kagome and Sango cornered the guys and attacked them until they gave in like wussy's. The rest of the day was spent relaxing….something Kagome could never do before, she fell asleep in Inuyasha's arms and the same for Sango in Miroku's watching some old movie until they were abruptly awaken by a knock at the door. Inuyasha got up and answered the door but no one was there, except a white package, only a name was written on it….Kagome. Inuyasha didn't like the looks of it but took it in to show the others. There they gathered around the kitchen table with the package in the middle. "Look, I don't think it's that dangerous!" Kagome said. Inuyasha looked at her. "Well we can't take our chances!" Miroku said calmly. Kagome was getting tired of this sitting. She got so inpatient that she grabbed the package and ripped it open before anyone could do anything. She peered inside and immediately dropped the bag like it was burning her. She dropped to her knees and stared at the bag in disbelief, hot tears escaped her eyes. Inuyasha ran to her and wrapped his arms around her, she cried harder. Sango cautiously approached the bag and picked it up. Miroku was there by her side. They looked in to see a knife….with a dragon shaped handle, it was crusted with blood.

* * *

I think I want to stop there...I WILL HAVE THE NEXT CHAPPIE UP BY SUNDAY! I promise guys...i will!  
because I love all you guys...well reveiw corner shall we? 

**KikyoHater13) (hentai killer) (InuYashasluvr16) (Sessy-And-Rin)**** (KnightAngels) (ladykierston of the western) (Keynoune) (Angel-Ashley87) (wicca-maquik) (moongoddess07) (InuYasha's-1-and-only-lov) (Serra-owns-inuyasha) (Black Wolf Girl) (CandiGrl55) (iLvsimplepln2) (Silver Rain Drops) (Roki) (Amai Ashi) (Kagome M.K) (Chrono-Crusade) (tvsweetie) (Nekomata-17) (Jin-nef-err) and (Lain Otowaki)**

Wow you guys thanks alot for reveiwing...I LOVE YOU GUYS!  
pleze RR! Cya...


	6. We were wrong

OOO...I posted at midnight! I couldn't wait, you guys are just SO kool... Soooo this is the new cappie! I like this one but it's sad but needed. Please enjoy! OOOO...you get to hear what happened to Kohaku!

Disclamier: Watch your skins boys and girlies...I'm out for blood...because I DON'T own Inuyasha! BUT I did get a plushie:pokes new plushie: YAY:does a little dance:

* * *

Chapter 6: We were wrong 

Sango reached in and set the knife on the table. "What is it Kagome?" Kagome looked up through her tears.

'This can't be!' She screamed in her head. "I-its Naraku's knife…I t-think he's……alive!" Kagome fell over in tears. Inuyasha rubbed her back. Sango and Miroku looked at each of each other. "Hey Inuyasha…let me talk to Kagome…..alone." Sango said. Inuyasha hesitated but stood and dragged Miroku out with him. Sango kneeled in front of Kagome's body. "Kagome, look at me." Kagome's head rose and they locked eyes. "I want you to know how Naraku has hurt me as well." Kagome looked confused but nodded. Sango helped Kagome up and they sat at the table and Sango didn't speak at first but she slowly found words. It was a quite few years ago that my mother met Naraku, she fell in love instantly. Kohaku, my little brother lived with my mother and I saw him every weekend at my dad's place. He told me that Naraku was an ok guy but he really didn't like to hang around him that much. Then mother fell ill and she died. Of course Kohaku stayed with Naraku but the weekly visits stop and I grew worried about him so in the night I went to see him, I remember it was real hot out and when I saw Kohaku he wore long sleeves and turtlenecks and jackets galore. I was more worried than ever before. Kohaku said he was just cold." Here Kagome noticed that Sango had started to cry but she bravely kept going. "Well early one morning I got a call for the police and they said Kohaku was dead…that he had killed himself. I was out of my mind with guilt and insanity. Inuyasha and Miroku helped me a lot but I wasn't so sure Kohaku could pick up a knife let alone commit suicide." Kagome nodded. "I was suspicious so I told your brother and Inuyasha about it and they decided to go, if it made you feel at ease. So down we went to Naraku's house and knocked and soon he answered with a wicked smile that made me shiver. He said come right in and that we did. He shut the door and with a click I soon realized we were locked in. I turned toward Naraku and I told him I knew that he had killed my brother but of course I really didn't know until he said he would enjoy killing me more than he had Kohaku." At this point Kagome noticed Sango start to shiver and tears were streaming down her face. Kagome picked up her chair and sat next to Sango and hugged her. "You don't have to go on." Kagome whispered but she felt Sango's head shake in a plain 'no'. "I have to tell you, you are my friend, you have a right to know. I know all about you and you barely know about my past….I need to tell you." Kagome nodded and Sango continued talking. "So at this Miroku and Inuyasha freaked and all my suppositions became clear. Naraku had killed my little brother and left no evidence, the bastered was going to run free! Inuyasha and Miroku fought and fought but Naraku was stronger until Inuyasha turned full demon because Naraku hurt Miroku. Naraku was about to be killed when he just vanished, the coward. No one would believe us, we were practically children plus there WAS no evidence. So once I knew I would devote my life to finding and killing that piece of shit. Now he's dead and my brother can rest in peace." Kagome shook her head. "Sango…" tears violently shaking her body and she felt if she was right that it would be all her fault cause she brought it up. "Sango, please don't hate me but I seriously don't think that Naraku is dead….like you I have the same feeling but I'm just not believing that he is dead…we have to go make sure!" Sango nodded and thought exactly what Inuyasha and Miroku thought some time ago…..if this is what would set Kagome's mind at ease. She stood and held a hand out for Kagome and she took it. They walked into the living room to see Inuyasha and Miroku staring off in space but when they heard Sango clear her throat they both jump to their feet and their gazes switched between the two girls. "So…" Miroku said. Inuyasha stared at Kagome, wondering if she was alright and he also noticed the tear patterns on Sango's face as well. "We are going to Kagome's house…..to see if Naraku is really dead." Sango said, her voice took on a tone that if anyone objected she would surely kill. Inuyasha smiled at this, he was glad Sango and Kagome were friends. They all nodded and headed towards the door. Kagome hesitated but then swung the door wide and stepped out in to the dimming sunset that turned the sky a beautiful orange, purple, and pink. Kagome inhaled the fresh air deeply and noticed that Sango did the same.

'Poor Sango….I never knew.' This new information just made Kagome want to kill Naraku even more….well if he was alive….which she was hoping she was horribly wrong about.

It took them until nightfall to reach the shrine that Kagome had grew up in with that horrible man. They all stood in front of the steps, fearing what they would find inside the house. Kagome slowly made the first step then another and another with Sango behind her, then Miroku and Inuyasha bring up the rear. Kagome reached the ground and started to walk across the pavement to the house. A shaky hand reached out to the siding door and opened it to reveal the bloody scene that was left, except that the blood had dried, making the smell horrid. Kagome felt Sango's arm link with hers and she looked over at her. They smiled at each other and they kept walking with the boys not far behind. They came upon the dead body that stared openly and nothing, his stony eyes glazed over. His chest was not moving and Inuyasha came behind Kagome and held her and whispered in her ear. "See…it's all right….he's gone and can't hurt us anymore." Kagome nodded. Sango hugged Miroku and pressed him close, Miroku turned a million different shades of red but wrapped his arms around 'his lovely' Sango. "Come on guys…..let's go." Spoke Miroku and Sango and him headed out leaving Inuyasha and Kagome. "Come on Kagome….." Inuyasha spoke gently. Inuyasha released Kagome and head towards the door but Kagome refrained. Something blazed in her eyes and she ran the kitchen and pulled out the butcher knife. She ran back stared at the body. Inuyasha noticed she wasn't following and looked back to see Kagome with the knife, he didn't know _what_ she was going to do. "KAGOME!" Sango and Miroku ran inside to see Kagome reluctantly swung the knife down on Naraku's corpse's neck then 'poof' he wasn't there anymore. There to replace him was a wooden shape with a hair wrapped around it and Sango walked up to the thing to see it slice in half.

"A demon puppet." Sango said softly….her voice shaking mildly. At that moment everything seemed to freeze…..slow motion was played. They had been had.

* * *

Well...that's it! PLEASE DON"T HATE ME...yes it was a very evil cliffy and have become obsessed with then lately BUT I will post a new chappie soon I promise! well guys reveiws...get to see thier names YAYNESS! 

**(KikyoHater13)(Silver Rain Drops) (hentai killer) (InuYashasluvr16) (Sessy-And-Rin) (KnightAngels) (ladykierston of the western) (Keynoune) (Angel-Ashley87) (wicca-maquik)(Lain Otowaki) (moongoddess07)(ghostchick)(InuYasha's-1-and-only-lov) (Serra-owns-inuyasha) (Black Wolf Girl) (CandiGrl55) (iLvsimplepln2) (Roki) (Amai Ashi) (Kagome M.K) (Chrono-Crusade) (tvsweetie) (Nekomata-17) (Jin-nef-err)**

Hey guyz...Do ya like the review corner...I do...but do ya'll? O.o hehehe well cya...


	7. The start of something bad

Listen guy's I'm really sorry but I'm having trouble with the real world and it's really bad. I posted this little bit so maybe you wouldn't be mad. I sorry it's so short I will try to posta LONG chappie this weekend, I sorry guy's. Lotz of love.

Asia

* * *

Perfect

Chapter 7: The start of something bad

Kagome fell into Sango crying….she seemed to think of everything that would now go wrong now that Naraku wasn't dead. She thought of Kohaku's soul and how would Sango feel, how they were going to be hunted. Kagome felt the guilt welding up inside of her. If she had just not made her teachers suspicious in the first place she wouldn't have seen her brother, wouldn't have met Inuyasha or Sango, and wouldn't have seen her brother again probably. 'I probably….wouldn't have lived.' These thoughts ran through Kagome's head. Sango was just as worried, Inuyasha and Miroku collapsed into deep thought. "Come on guy's, we need to get out of here for a start, it's not a place to exactly be hangin out at." Inuyasha said. Kagome nodded and raised holding Sango's hand, Sango and Kagome left the room and went out the door. Sango didn't really know how she felt, confused, angry, sad, cheated. She was mixed up and Kagome felt the same. "Sango….I'm so sorry." Kagome whispered. Sango turned and locked eyes with Kagome. "Kagome, this is not your fault, this would have happen eventually….even if we didn't meet you then we would have hunted Naraku sometime." Kagome nodded but didn't feel at ease. Inuyasha and Miroku walked behind slowly, lost in thought themselves, what _would_ they do now?

It had been quite a while seen they had found the truth and still no one talked really. Kagome fixed a small dinner but no one felt like eating, not even Sesshomaru, he now knew the truth too. They sat around the kitchen table, cold food, thinking. Kagome couldn't bear another second. "Guy's, what are we going to do?" Still no one spoke for a long time but Miroku finally said something. "Obviously he wanted us to know he wasn't dead, he sent that knife to Kagome, and there was a chance at us finding the puppet." Inuyasha scoffed, "He's toying with us." He said darkly. "He will come for us? He's always had a bunch of people come to the house, they work for him, were up against a large number." Kagome said quietly. Sango nodded. "We will have to run…" Sango whispered. "But….we will kill him. I'll make sure of it." Inuyasha said. They all nodded and got up to go their separate ways. What would they do now?


End file.
